


That's Not A No

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Famous Draco Malfoy, Flirting, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: a bit of fun... it may become something more.. who knows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	That's Not A No

He dived into the car without looking, a deafening wave of flashbulbs following him in. He yanked the door closed, keeping the paparazzi at bay.

“Where to?” Came the driver's voice.

“Anywhere” Draco pressed his face into his hands “anywhere but here.”

“Alright,” the driver replied. Draco felt the car pull away from the questions which would feature in tomorrows tabloids. Draco sat back and threw his head back against the seat.

“Rough night?” The driver asked. Draco looked to the rear-view mirror and nodded. The green eyes startled him in the rhythmic streetlights.

“You have no idea.”

“So, what’s a nice guy like you doing in a crappy bar like that?” Draco snorted at the question.

“Hoping for privacy…”

The driver laughed, and Draco found himself smiling.

“When you’re as gorgeous as you, I bet privacy is hard to come by,” Draco blushed “So why are the paps following you? You famous or something?”

“Or something…” Draco said cautiously as he ignored a billboard with his face on. 

“Good, could make going for a drink with me awkward” The driver replied with a questioning eyebrow and a smile.

“Oh, they’d love that!” Draco rolled his eyes. Ignoring the blush flooding his cheeks. 

“That wasn’t a no…” The driver replied with a grin…


End file.
